


This Year I Will Fall (With No Worries at All)

by Hollyspacey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Holidays, a little fluff, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: Darcy gets caught staring and maybe makes a new friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Leftennant who organized The Hot Chocolate Collective, and also to Dresupi, both of whom are absolute darlings.
> 
> Hope everyone had a great holiday and I hope everyone has a wonderful 2017! :)

Darcy’s breath made little puffs of fog cover the pane of glass as she watched the figure run circles around the track. His face was blank as he kept pace, eyes flicking up to look at her whenever he got close to the window she was watching him from. 

She didn't mean to stare like a creeper, but here she was doing it anyway. He fascinated her. She knew his story, everyone with a history book and access to a computer knew his story. But she also knew his _story_. Had helped Steve and Sam and Nat while they were looking for him. Had made arrangements once they'd found him and brought him back. Made sure he'd had everything he needed while he got settled in. But she still hadn't spoken to him. 

At first, it was because she didn't want to overwhelm him. She knew everyone would be gawking and whispering, despite Steve’s best efforts, and she wanted to be a calm port in the storm, so to speak. Someone that he could see was totally unaffected by who he was and what he'd done. So, she’d ignored all of her natural instincts which told her to go badger him, to push down those walls he obviously had built around himself. She had kept her distance.

And maybe she'd done a good job of that in the beginning, but now she had let her curiosity get to her, and now she was staring at him from the window like she was a crazed stalker, and now maybe she had ruined everything. 

Darcy sighed and stepped back, tearing her eyes from the figure in black still running. She went into the kitchen and started digging through the cabinets. After a few minutes, she had a batch of her grandma's special hot cocoa going. The smell of cinnamon and chocolate filled the air, and when it was done, Darcy poured it into her thermos. After a moment's hesitation, she went to the fridge and grabbed one more thing before heading out back to the track. 

When he saw her standing outside, he slowed, finishing his last two laps at a slower pace. His eyes were locked on hers as he jogged up to where she was standing. She thrust the two things she was holding out to him. 

“Here. I made you some hot cocoa because it's cold, but then I realized you've been running and that drinking hot cocoa after all that activity might make you puke, no matter how tasty it is. So, I also brought you a water.” 

He stared at her a moment, slight frown on his face and she lifted the two bottles again, gesturing for him to take them. He took them gently, uncapping the water and throwing it back, swallowing almost the entire bottle in one go, his throat bobbing delicately as he drank. Darcy pretended not to notice. Once he'd drank his fill, he looked at Darcy again, and then back to the thermos he held in his hand. 

“I mean, you don't have to drink it. I just thought it looked cold out here and you caught me staring at you and I thought maybe it would be a nice gesture.” 

“I'm used to the staring,” he admitted softly. 

“Well, not from me. I don't stare. It's rude,” Darcy said primly, as she crossed her arms across her chest. 

“No, you don't stare.” 

His gaze was heavy on her for a moment, before he turned his attention back to the thermos, opening the bottle and taking a hesitant sniff. “You made this?” 

Darcy nodded. “Yeah. It’s an old family recipe.” 

He took a small sip and nodded to himself, putting the cap back on. “Well, if you bring me stuff that tastes as good as that, you can stare all you want,” he said with a small grin. He went to walk off and turned back with a sincere, “Thank you, Darcy.” 

She gave a shrug and shook her head like it was no big deal, and he'd just reached the doors when she whirled around and shrieked, “Wait. How do you know my name?” 

“Small facility, doll,” he said with a chuckle. 

***

Darcy sighed as she finished putting her last batch of cookies in the oven. She’d lost a bet with Clint and this was her punishment, baking five dozen sugar cookies with purple sprinkles, because only a masochist like him would think having access to sixty cookies was a good idea. He was wrong about that, but he’d been right about the other thing. No way could she steal one of the Iron Man suits without Tony knowing. 

It was times like this she missed JARVIS. JARVIS had been a bro. Friday, however, had no sense of sisterhood. Not that it was the AI’s fault, she was programmed that way, and Darcy had no one to blame except Tony. Maybe Clint, too. Yeah, definitely Clint. Maybe he would get greedy and eat too many cookies and have a stomachache or something. 

Darcy turned back to the counter and realized she still had cookie dough left and an idea came to her. While Clint’s cookies were cooling and waiting to be hand delivered to his highness, Darcy slipped a final batch into the oven. Once she was back from Clint’s room, Darcy found a container to put the last batch into and went on a search. 

She found him in one of the common areas, flipping through a magazine. Plopping herself on the arm of the couch, she stared at him, willing him to look up. He didn’t, just kept flipping pages until he spoke up in a lazy drawl, “I thought staring was rude.” 

“I brought cookies, I can stare at you all I want.” 

He glanced over at her. “Cookies.” 

“Cookies,” she confirmed, shaking the box. “I got you red and blue sprinkles because of the star thing,” she said, gesturing to the star on his arm. “And also because of Steve. I figure all of you old people are super patriotic.” 

“Old?” 

“If the adult diaper fits…” Darcy shrugged, trying to hide the grin on her face. She didn’t know why, but she was loving picking on him. Part of her suspected that everyone else walked on eggshells around him, she might as well treat him like everyone else. 

Bucky put down his magazine and looked at her, contemplating something. “I thought you were supposed to be the nice one. Everyone said you were the nice one.” 

Darcy scoffed. “Hey, I’m nice! I brought you cookies. And I don’t stare unless I come properly equipped with tasty treats. I am _so_ nice, mister.” 

“You interrupted my run with your staring and then you called me old.” 

“You left out the part about the hot cocoa and the cookies. And anyway, I call Steve and Tony and Thor and Clint old, too. It’s nothing personal,” she explained.

She put the box on the couch and nudged it closer to him until it hit his thigh, Darcy giving herself a virtual pat on the back for resisting the urge to poke her finger into his thigh just to see if it felt as firm as it looked. Some people looked down on that sort of behavior. 

He sighed and picked up the plastic container, opening the top and taking a deep breath. Taking out a cookie, he took a hesitant bite, begrudgingly nodding. 

“They’re pretty good,” he said in a tone that sounded like he was a little put out that they weren’t completely inedible. 

“Damn right, they’re good, baking is my _Thing_.” 

“Your thing?” Bucky asked doubtfully.

“Yep. Everyone has a thing, Barnesy.” 

“That's not my name,” he said indignantly, and Darcy thought to herself that yes, she could get used to picking on Bucky Barnes. 

“It is now, dude,” she said with a shrug. 

“Well, I don't have a thing.” 

“You so totally have a thing. Like, on the outside, it's being all scowly and tough, but you're probably secretly into knitting or puppets or something.” 

His face scrunched up at the thought and he stopped mid-chew to stare at her. “Puppets?” 

“No? Not puppets? So, definitely knitting.” 

He was silent for a moment. “Can't knit anymore, the yarn gets stuck in my arm,” he said with a totally straight face as he lifted his left arm. 

Darcy burst out laughing, feeling something warm settle in her chest as the corner of his mouth ticked up in a grin. “Now, there's that famous Barnesy sense of humor.” 

She grinned at the glare that he gave her, and hopped off the couch. “Well this has been fun, but I have some kitchen cleanup to do. Enjoy your cookies.” 

“Thank you, Darcy.” 

Once again, she shrugged and started out of the room. She turned back at the last second and let her fingers drum against the door jamb as he watched her. 

“Hey, so I know it isn’t really your thing, but we’re having family movie night tonight. In here, actually, 8 o’clock. It’s Steve’s night and I’m sure he’ll pick something that won’t offend your old-timey sensibilities. You should come.” 

“I’ve seen Steve’s taste in movies, that might not be a selling point,” he said, making Darcy chuckle. 

“Fair enough. But it’ll be fun. Popcorn, candy, beer. _I’ll_ be there,” she said, gesturing to herself like she was a prize on a game show. 

“I thought you were trying to convince me to want to come.” 

Darcy stuck her tongue out at him. “God, you old people get so cranky when you haven’t had your naps.” She clapped her hands together and said, “So, rest up and we’ll see you tonight.” 

She had her doubts about him showing up, but maybe he would surprise her. He had to start being more social eventually, right? 

But he did show up. Came in a few minutes before eight, ignored everyone's shocked looks and sat himself down on the loveseat with Darcy. She just slid over a bag of M&M’s and set the popcorn bucket between them as Finding Nemo started playing. After the movie was over, Bucky hopped up and left the room, as if he'd never been there at all and Darcy gave an unconcerned shrug to everyone that had been staring at her. 

Darcy was folding up her blanket and gathering up the empty popcorn bowls when she noticed him standing against the doorway, arms folded, watching her. Everyone had left by that point and he followed her into the kitchen as she set the bowls down and grabbed herself something to drink. 

Darcy asked, “Did you enjoy the movie?” 

“It was good. I can’t believe they can do that with computers.” 

“You can do anything with computers.” Bucky shrugged, choosing not to answer, and Darcy continued, “Aren’t you glad I dragged you kicking and screaming to movie night?” 

“I seem to remember you just inviting me,” he answered. 

Darcy thought this over and nodded vehemently. “No, there was definitely kicking and screaming involved.” 

“You must be stronger than you look then, doll,” he said with a soft chuckle. 

“Oh, I am. I’ve saved the world like, two times already. I’m kind of a big deal,” Darcy said as she leaned against the counter.

“I’m starting to get that picture. So, this movie thing. This something you came up with?” 

“Yeah, sort of. It was very informal at first, people just showing up while I watched whatever on Netflix. And then I would get requests and pretty soon, it was something we were all doing. I don’t know, I think people like it. It’s nice to have something to look forward to that doesn’t involve weaponry or blood or fighting.” 

Bucky nodded. “I think it’s a good thing.” 

Darcy held her hand to her chest and gasped dramatically, “Was that a compliment? Did James Buchanan Barnes just give _me_ a compliment?” 

“Don’t get used to it,” he said gruffly. 

“I would _never_. Besides, Tony already lives here, there isn’t room for two super-sized egos. Gotta stay humble, my man.” 

He chuckled to himself, a deep rumbly thing that Darcy liked very much, and she changed the subject. “Wanna walk me to my room? There’s some dangerous characters around here.” 

“Like that guy wearing the one-piece pajamas that looked like a dog?” 

Darcy giggled, playing along. “We call that one ‘Clint,’ he’s mostly harmless.” 

“Still. Better safe than sorry,” Bucky said, heading to the door, glancing back to make sure she was following him. 

“I got him that onesie, I’ll have you know. He matches Lucky.” 

Bucky chuckled, shaking his head. She caught up and walked at his side, arm swinging just inches from him. The walk from the common area to her room had never seemed so short. 

“This is me,” she said, as they reached her door. 

They stood awkwardly in front of each other, and it felt to Darcy almost like they’d been on a date and he was walking her home, and the awkward was just a side effect of those few minutes where she _knew_ he was going to kiss her but he hadn’t actually made the move yet. Except. This wasn’t that. 

This was the first time he’d made the effort to spend time with her. And sure, that was a big thing for him and not something that she took lightly, but he was still finding his place and even though Darcy had been thinking about his lips and how they’d feel for awhile now, (though she would deny this if questioned) she knew that this was too new. 

That it might never be anything. That they might be relegated to small talk and friendly gestures and group hangouts. And that would be fine. Bucky needed those things, and she would gladly give them to him. But she wasn’t a saint. 

So, before he turned to leave, Darcy stepped forward and slowly, so he knew what was happening, wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him tightly, head resting against his chest. She almost sighed with relief when his strong arms wrapped around her and his chin rested briefly against the top of her head as they just _held_ each other. Finally, Darcy unwrapped herself from around him and stepped back. 

“Goodnight, Bucky.” 

He cleared his throat. “‘Night, Darcy.”

***

“Bucky, I need your long limbs.” 

He looked questioningly at her until she elaborated, “I’m decorating the tree and I need someone tall to hang the star. Come on.” She gestured for him to follow her. 

Bucky sighed loudly enough so she'd hear, but followed her anyway. When they entered the common room, Darcy glanced back to see his reaction, glad to see that all her hard work had brought a grin to his face. She and Steve had gotten the tree set up in the corner. Well, Steve had. Darcy had supervised. 

She'd wrapped it in sparkling lights and little decorations and a personalized ornament for each of them. There was garland everywhere, holiday candles, snow globes. It looked a lot like the Christmas section in the back of Target, so Darcy considered it a success. But she wasn't finished until the star could go on top of the tree and she was just a wee bit too short to make it, even with the step stool she kept hidden in the kitchen for problems just like this. 

“Sam was supposed to help but he had Avenger stuff to do. I blame Steve.”

He huffed in agreement as she handed him the star, a glittery, glowy thing that looked like it had an arc reactor in it. He looked at her with an arched brow, but she just rolled her eyes and said, “Tony.” 

Bucky stepped over to the tree and ran his finger along one of the ornaments on the front, a shiny ball with ‘Bucky’ imprinted on the front. He reached up and placed the star on the top of the tree, stepping back to enjoy his hard work. 

“Looks good. Thank you, Bucky.” 

He nodded, and Darcy went back to her box of decorations, figuring out what else needed to be done. She was currently deciding what to do with the hideous plastic reindeer Clint had insisted on buying, when a presence at her back caught her attention. 

She turned slowly and Bucky was standing just inches away. He was watching her intently, eyes glued to her face as he stepped even closer. Moving slowly, like she had in the hall the night she hugged him, Bucky lifted his hands toward her. His palms brushed against her cheeks as his fingers slid into her hair, cupping her face so gently. 

Once he realized she wasn’t running, he leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. Bucky’s lips were soft and a little dry and when his tongue darted out to touch hers, Darcy got a taste of peppermint. 

She dropped Clint’s ugly reindeer and lay her palms flat against his chest, feeling the warm, hard planes beneath her hands. Bucky kissed her like he was a dying man and she was pure oxygen. Darcy was smitten. 

Bucky pulled away from her suddenly, a brief flash of panic crossing his face as he looked down into her eyes. His hand went up to point accusingly at the spot of green hanging on the wall beside them. 

“Mistletoe.” 

Darcy tilted her head and looked. “I think that’s just a wreath. It’s plastic, at any rate.” 

“Oh,” he said in a shaky voice. 

He started to disentangle himself from her and she pushed up against him, kissing him again. She broke away to press small kisses along his jawline. 

“Actually, maybe it is mistletoe. I’m not a plant person. Better safe than sorry, right?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he agreed.

His fingertips flexed gently against her sides. She let her teeth nip into the soft flesh of his neck and gave a grin at the shiver that went through him. 

“You know, I still have Tony’s credit card, I could go back and buy more of these mistletoe wreaths and hang them up all over the facility. If you’re into that.” 

“Yes, I think that would be a good idea.” 

“Or,” she said, thinking it over, “you could just kiss me anyway. No mistletoe required.”

“That would be alright?” Bucky asked, looking into her eyes. 

“Oh, Bucky. That would be more than alright. Come here,” she said, dragging him over to the couch where she set out to show him that he could kiss her anywhere he wanted.

The next morning, after a pretty epic makeout session under the twinkly Christmas lights, Bucky and the rest of the team got called away on a mission. Darcy didn’t want to be _that_ girl, but there she was anyway, watching the news and keeping constant tabs on the team. Worrying constantly, like it would do anything to bring them back safely. Like it would bring _him_ back safely. 

Christmas Eve came and there was still no word on when everyone would be back. Darcy and Jane spent the evening gathered around the Christmas tree, drinking and hoping for some sort of Christmas miracle that just wasn’t happening. They exchanged gifts just to have something to do, but both of their minds kept circling back to the fact that the people they loved most were who-knows-where, fighting for their lives. 

Christmas Eve turned to Christmas day, and Darcy found herself staying in bed almost all day. Jane was hard at work in her lab and Darcy didn’t bother harassing her to leave, just dropped off a snack and some fresh coffee. The facility was boring without everyone there to bring it alive. It was just steel, and glass, and echoing halls. 

And yeah, Darcy was a little pissed. She had just found this new thing with Bucky, and now she was fretting over him from halfway across the world, praying to gods she wasn’t sure she believed in anymore that he would be ok. 

They were gone for nine days. Nine miserable, worry-filled days with no word on what was going on. 

New Year’s Eve turned out to be a beautiful day, not that Darcy really cared. The team missing Christmas had hit Darcy hard. They had so few things that were good and pure and Darcy had hoped that they would all be able to enjoy one stress-free holiday. Just some time to spend time together, eating and drinking and exchanging gifts. Something normal. 

She walked around the track, the noon sun barely doing little to ward off the chill in the air. Suddenly, one of the speakers outside blasted Friday’s voice, “Miss Lewis, please return to the building. There is news on the team.” 

Darcy pivoted on her heels and rushed inside, where Jane ran to her, giddy with excitement. 

“They’re on their way back!” 

“Yeah? Is everyone ok, Friday?” 

“A little bruised, but everyone is fine,” Friday assured her calmly. 

Darcy sighed in relief and immediately went to work, starting the meal she’d planned for Christmas dinner as she gathered up everything she’d stress-baked the previous week. Friday had informed the group of the big dinner that Darcy was making and Tony had declared it was to be a combination Christmas/New Years party after everyone had gotten cleaned up and rested a bit, so Darcy needed everything to be ready. 

The quinjet landed two hours later, all of them filing out tired and a little beat up, but visibly happy to be back. Thor raced to Jane and picked her up, swinging her around, before pulling Darcy into his side and kissing her head. The rest of the team shuffled by, giving quick hugs or forehead kisses to Darcy as they passed. Finally, Steve came up to her and wrapped her into the fiercest hug she’d ever gotten from him, pulling back to give her a meaningful look as he walked away, leaving her alone with the man who had been occupying her thoughts more than she’d like to admit. 

“Hey,” she said, softly. 

“Hey.” 

“I’m glad you’re back.” 

He nodded and watched her for a moment. 

“Staring is rude,” she reminded him with a grin. 

He huffed softly and rushed forward, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. The kiss ended too soon, and he just held her. “M’glad to be back.” 

Darcy lifted up to give him a soft peck as she pulled him inside, hand enveloped inside of his. She grabbed a couple of cookies from the now almost empty plate on the counter as they passed and gave them to him. “Go shower and take a nap. I’ll see you tonight, ok?” 

Everyone was in a surprisingly light mood that evening. Lights twinkled all over the room as Christmas songs played on in the background. They’d all gotten dressed up and gathered together in the common room, drinking champagne or whatever cocktails Jane could come up with at the bar. 

Natasha sidled up to Darcy as she was watching Tony and Clint try to lure Sam and Steve into a drinking game. “Thank you for doing all of this,” Natasha said. 

Darcy shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.” 

“It is. This is what we needed. Accept the compliment, Darcy,” Natasha said with a grin. 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“And because it’s Christmas, I will hold off on my questions about Barnes, although you and I both know I will need all of the details.” 

Darcy sighed. “Of course you know.” 

“Of course I do,” Natasha responded. She smiled as the man in question walked in. “You two will be good together. I approve.” 

Darcy gave her a hug, pulling the redhead close. “Thanks, Nat. You are such a softie.” 

“I am _not_ ,” Natasha said indignantly, but with a smile. 

After dinner was eaten and presents were opened, Bucky came to sit with Darcy on the couch. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close, both of them watching their friends celebrating. Darcy elbowed him gently and when he looked down at her, she smiled up at him. “I finished decorating without you here to distract me.” 

“I see that, it looks good.” 

She nodded and continued, “I also decorated my apartment. Lots of mistletoe wreaths, very festive.” 

Bucky swallowed heavily, his eyes searching hers to make sure they were on the same page. “I’d like to see that.” 

Darcy hummed affirmatively and stood, heading for the door, aware of the figure that was following her. Neither of them said a word as they left the noise of the party behind and walked down the quiet halls. Once they were inside Darcy’s apartment, she leaned against the closed door and looked up guiltily at Bucky. 

“Ok, so I lied. There aren’t any mistletoe wreaths in here,” she confessed. 

“Lying? At Christmas? I am ashamed, Darcy. Did you pull me away from the party just to take advantage of me?” Bucky asked. 

Her lips twitched, but she hid her smile, nodding softly. “I did.” 

Bucky stepped forward, his hands against the door on each side of her head, boxing her in with his body. “Well, that’s not in the Christmas spirit at all. I don’t know if I should let you get away with that.” 

“Maybe you should take advantage of me instead, then,” she said, running her hand down his chest. 

Bucky captured it with one of his own and dipped his head to kiss her. Darcy arched her hips forward, and in a quick movement, Bucky had her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her to the door with his body. He ground his hips against her, soft moans falling from Darcy’s lips at the contact. 

“My bedroom’s at the end of the hallway,” Darcy whispered into his ear, as she dipped her head to place soft kisses along his neck. 

He pulled her away, carrying her down the hall and placing her on her feet at the foot of her bed. Darcy stopped in the middle of taking off her dress and watched admiringly as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the side. Her hands went to his pants and she helped him get rid of those, too. Darcy reached back and undid the clasp of her bra, letting it fall to the ground as Bucky took in a shaky breath, his eyes drinking her in. His large hands held her breasts softly and reverently, rough thumbs passing over her nipples and making Darcy sigh. Her hands wrapped around his neck to pull him down for another kiss. 

She broke away to pull off her panties and climb onto the bed, watching as he got completely naked and joined her. Darcy thought to herself for a moment that Bucky’s body on top of hers was perfect, and then all rational thought was gone completely. 

His hand mapped out her body’s curves, before drifting down between her legs. Within minutes, he had her gasping and writhing beneath him as her body fluttered around his fingers, the prettiest flush he’d ever seen covering her body. 

Holding himself up on one elbow, Bucky lined himself up at her entrance, Darcy’s legs wrapping around him to urge him forward. He pushed forward, sliding into her warm, wet heat. Darcy let out a sigh as he filled her up completely. He kissed her softly on each of her closed eyelids before he started to move. 

Darcy’s eyes opened again so she could watch him above her. The way the tension had left his face and he suddenly looked younger. The parted lips that kept letting out those shaky little breaths. The look of what she could only call awe as he looked at her spread out beneath him. The softness of his features as he let himself let go and just be with her. When it was all over, she breathlessly rode out her second orgasm beneath him moments before he came with Darcy’s name on his lips. 

Darcy edged out from under him enough to grab a blanket and throw it over their bodies, Bucky pulling her against him and holding her tight. Darcy glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 11:59 p.m. 

“Oh, wow. Friday, turn on the ball drop, please.” 

Darcy’s tv flickered on and she and Bucky watched as the timer counted down, one year shifting into the next, one second at a time. The countdown hit zero and their little corner of the world got its brand new start. As the crowds in New York City went wild on the television screen, confetti and kissing couples everywhere, and fireworks went off outside the window, Darcy pulled Bucky’s lips to hers as they rang in the new year together. 


End file.
